Sylvie
Sylvie is the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in Faltra City. Appearance Being a Grasswalker, she has the appearance of a child with rabbit ears and tail. She has short red hair. She wears an outfit that is mostly a thin layer of cloth that exposes her belly button with some ornaments. Personality She wants Diablo and Shera to get together, and even dressed up Shera in very revealing clothes to make Diablo "energetic." Her duty as the leader of the Adventurer's guild forces her to demand Krebskrum be put down after the rampage triggered by Saddler's acts. She doesn't like it, but the safety of the six races is her top priority. Fortunately, Diablo finds another way. Background Long ago, she met a witch who claimed to be a person who is disconnected from the world's logic. She received a pouch from the witch and the items in it. Plot Volume 1 She called Diablo to her room after the magic power measurement test, impressed by the power of Diablo, she delivers a request from the guild of the mages to be Diablo's first mission, which turned out to be a Galluk trap. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 9 Volume 10 After meeting with Diablo, she learns from him that the pair of 《Marriage Rings》 that Rem and Shera have are paired with each other and that Rem and Shera are technically married to each other. In order to help Diablo prevent the two from finding out this fact, she travels to the dungeon 《Dark Green Cathedral》 where they hope to obtain a key ingredient to make new 《Marriage Rings》 known as 《Eternal Mythril》, which can only be collected when a male-female pair go into dungeon. While going to the capital with Diablo. She tells Diablo that Emile is in charge of the Faltra guild. It is hinted at that she would leave as headmaster. If Diablo would agree to let her join the group. After Europa begins to attack the magic academy. She returns with Lumachina to end its rampage. Volume 12 Abilities She is a Grasswalker. By nature, she excels in Hide skills and AGI. She'd move so as not to be discovered, and could nimbly avoid the enemy even if she is discovered. She is a Sorcerer that specializes in Support Magic. Although she had a cover of having a light defense, she would fire off bad status magic. She specializes in using plant-based spells. Equipment * Item Pouch: * Sealing Crystal: A crystal that can imprison people of the races. Spells * «Ivy Bind»: A support-type magic that sealed the target's movement. This magic gave the opponent a bad status called «Bind»--something powerful enough to seal the actions of the target for a fixed period of time. * 《'Holy Wood Bind'》: shining vines sprouted out from the ground and coiled about the target group. Against a level 99 target, it should stop its movements for six seconds. * «Silent»: A support-type magic that seals the magic of Sorcerers. Relationships Diablo Rem Galleu Shera L. Greenwood Emile Bichelberger Rose Gallery Sylvie 2.jpg Sylvie 3.jpg Sylvie 4.jpg 100495.jpg 08.jpg Vol 10.jpg Isekai Maou 02 06.jpg Isekai Maou 02 07.jpg Isekai Maou 05 01.jpg Isekai Maou 05 02.jpg Isekai Maou 05 04.jpg Isekai Maou 08 17.jpg Isekai Maou 08 18.jpg Isekai Maou 08 19.jpg Isekai Maou 11 16.jpg Isekai Maou 12 13.jpg illust_img10.png Trivia Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Grasswalker Category:Adventurer